Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of optimization, and, more particularly, to design space solution searches.
Designing electronic systems can be complex due to a multitude of design parameters. Designers define a design space for a particular design based on a plurality of potential values that can be applied to each of the design parameters. The designers then utilize computer aided simulation and modeling tools to analyze the design space so that an optimal set of values can be chosen for the design parameters. Because designs can comprise large numbers of parameters, performing a thorough design space exploration can be computationally expensive. Statistical analysis and simulations employ various techniques, including Monte Carlo methods and Central Composite Design (CCD), to find parameter values for an optimal design.